WWE vs SpongeBob Squarepants
by UVBlueBerns
Summary: This is what i think would happen if the SpongeBob characters competed against the WWE Superstars. OneShot.


WWE vs. SpongeBob Squarepants

_Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstars or SpongeBob Squarepants characters_

Cole - "Welcome to the special edition of WWE Smackdown! I'm here with my partner JBL. So JBL, what do you think of the matched tonight?"

JBL – "I think it sucks Michael! Why should these Superstars have to go up against marine animals?? For Gods sake, we are going to beat the hell out of them!"

Cole – "Alright, the matches tonight are: King Booker vs. Mr. Krabs, Finlay vs. Patrick, Batista vs. Sandy Cheeks, Kane vs. Squidward, and The Undertaker vs. SpongeBob Squarepants!"

Mr. Krabs walked out to the ring followed by King Booker and Queen Sharmell. The match started as Krabs used his pincers on Bookers knees dropping him to the mat. Booker got up and locked up with Krabs and threw him into the ropes. Krabs held on to the rope. Booker took the chance and clotheslined him out of the ring. He signaled to the back and William Regal and Finlay pushed a pot of boiling water out. "Oh no! I don't want to go in the pot!" Krabs screamed as Regal, Finlay, and Booker picked him up and tossed him in. "We're going to have crab tonight boys! Hope you brought enough butter!" The bell rang since Krabs could no longer fight. As the men pushed the pot into the back, people could see Krabs turning a bright red.

JBL – "Hey, Booker! Do you think you could send some of that crab our way?"

Cole – "That's right JBL. That crab sure does look good."

Cole – "Now, on to the next match, Finlay vs. Patrick!"

Patrick came out to the SpongeBob theme song. He slid into the ring and someone in the crowd threw a dried out starfish that hit him in the side on the head. He saw what it was and started crying. Finlay's music started and he came out wielding his shillelagh and a high power heater. He slid in the ring and started to beat Patrick in the head with both of his weapons. Finlay started up the heater and held Patrick in front of it. Patrick was screaming as he started to dry out. Finlay just laughed as Little Bastard brought out a Christmas tree out from under the ring and helped Finlay place the dried out Patrick on top of it. They began to laugh as they took the tree into the locker room.

Cole – "That's not a very nice thing to happen to a starfish."

JBL – "He's a damn starfish Michael! It's where he belongs!"

Cole – "I still don't like it JBL. Batista vs. Sandy Cheeks is coming up, after the break."

_----------Commercial Break----------_

Cole – "We're back and about to go into our next match. Batista vs. Sandy Cheeks!"

JBL – "Why should Batista have to compete against a damn squirrel?! I mean come on!"

Sandy walked out waving to the crowd, who booed as she proceeded to the ring. Batista come out as his pyros exploded. He pulled out a steel pipe and continued to the ring.

JBL – "Hey! He shouldn't have a pipe; this is not a No Disqualification match!

Cole – "I don't think he really cares!"

Batista got and glint in his eye as he slid into the ring. Sandy backed up into the corner as Batista stalked her. She lashed out with a headbutt, but Batista smashed his pipe right through her helmet, causing her to start bleeding. He then delivered a thunderous Batista Bomb, shaking the entire ring. Batista smirked as he picked up his pipe, stroking it and talking to it like a mad man. He rolled Sandy onto her back and lay into her with the pipe. When he was done, he went for the 3 count 1-2-3! He got up smirking and walked past the veterinarians that were rushing to the ring.

In a later interview, Batista stated that he was tired of beating a monkey and wanted to beat a squirrel.

Cole – "Can you believe what he just did?!"

JBL – "Oh I can believe it alright. If he hadn't done it, I would have!"

The next match, Kane vs. Squidward, was about to start. The security could be seen trying to bring Squidward to the ring, but he was grabbing everything he could with his tentacles. Kane showed up and grabbed each of his tentacles and dragged him to the ring. Kane started to swing Squidward into the turnbuckles and mat. He tied up all of the tentacles, got out of the ring and grabbed a chair, and started to play wall ball with the tied up Squidward; the whole time laughing like a mad man.

Cole – "I haven't seen Kane like this since, well, ever!"

JBL – "The last time I saw Kane play with his opponents like this was when he heard them say May 19th!"

That got Kane's attention. As he turned, he gave JBL a bone-chilling glare and walked toward him.

JBL – "Oh crap!"

JBL got up, threw down his microphone and started to take off through the crowd, Kane following. Cole just sat there laughing his butt off as JBL ran off in terror.

Cole – "I just hope that Kane doesn't hurt JBL too badly. On to our next match. The Undertaker vs. SpongeBob Squarepants!"

DONG!!! The arena went black as the Undertaker's music rang throughout the arena. DONG!!! SpongeBob stood in terror as the dead man walked to the ring. DONG!!! Taker stood on the steel steps and stared at SpongeBob as his eyes went white. SpongeBob fainted as Taker got in the ring. He signaled to the back and a referee came to the ring carrying a bucket of water. The ref handed the bucket to Taker – Chokeslam to the ref! Taker left the ref on the floor and grabbed SpongeBob. Taker proceeded to dip him in the bucket and, for some unknown reason, started washing down the ring, cackling like a mad man.

Cole – "Well what a night it has been! Here are the stats of the matches. Tune in next week!"

King Booker def. Mr. Krabs

Finlay def. Patrick

Batista def. Sandy Cheeks

Kane def. Squidward

The Undertaker def. SpongeBob Squarepants

**I got really bored after watching SpongeBob and reading a fic about WWE vs. HP so I thought I would try this. I hope you all like it and if it's not funny, then, tell me what part so I can attempt to change it. I dunno. I hope I got JBL's attitude right, because he's hilarious to listen to. Anyway, read and review and flames are welcome.**


End file.
